Flor de invierno
by Shin Black
Summary: Posiblemente a Yukimura le hubiera gustado nacer en primavera y no en invierno. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yukimura! 5 de marzo.


Flor de invierno

No le gustaba demasiado esa estación, en particular porque las flores de su jardín se marchitaban y caían los oscuros pétalos en el césped. Pero en particular, éste era el mes que más le gustaba, no por ser su cumpleaños, sino por poder observar como su jardín comenzaba a llenarse de vida nuevamente, era la época de apogeo de sus plantas, justo un 5 de marzo.

No entendía el misticismo de la época, sólo recordó una vez a su madre nombrar, que cuando aun estaba embarazada de él, había colocado un pequeño pimpollo en el jardín de su madre para bendecir al nuevo miembro de la familia; durante los nueve meses el pimpollo no había abierto y su madre creyó que moriría sin florecer como hubiera imaginado.

Días antes de que naciera el clima cambió y las plantas comenzaron a crecer misteriosamente, sintiendo aun pataditas en su vientre pero sin ver a su primogénito entre el colchón de margaritas y dalias que con tanto amor había plantado.

Fue entonces un 5 de marzo cuando las contracciones fueron tales que su abuela se había asustado, ella sola y su hija encargada del mantenimiento del hogar y todos los hombres fuera de la prefectura con sus correspondientes trabajos. A duras penas habían llegado al hospital, con la mujer gritando y llorando del dolor, pero feliz por la llegada de la flor más bella de todas, la de invierno.

Su abuela sólo alcanzó a llamar alarmada a una vecina con vehículo, quien había dejado a su bebé: Genichirou, con su hermano mayor y había corrido a auxiliar a la futura madre. Que difícil fue para aquellas señoras asustadas.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Genichirou acercándose a Yukimura, quien miraba con una sonrisa su hermoso jardín, en particular unas flores que se encontraban allí.

–Recordando.

Y cómo olvidar aquello grabado a viva voz en su piel, su madre, aquella mujer que luchó por él y su salud, mujer de fierro imbatible, que fue capaz de quedarse las ocho noches que Seiichi pasó en incubadora por haberse adelantado y haber contraído una enfermedad intrahospitalaria. ¿Cómo olvidar a aquella mujer que a las noches le repartía besos en su pequeño cuerpo? ¿Cómo?

El momento más feliz fue cuando salió del hospital, rozagante, directo a la casa de sus abuelos a ser observado por sus tíos y primos mayores, el niño que daba la luz al hogar de ancianos.

_Y aquel pimpollo que había plantado su madre antes de su nacimiento, floreció en invierno._

–¿Y los chicos? –preguntó Seiichi.

–Seguro se distrajeron, les dije que vayan a comprar las cosas para festejar tu cumpleaños y no han regresado –murmuró de mal humor Genichirou–. Seguro Akaya se distrajo en la tienda de mascotas y Marui tanto como Jackal lo arrastran hacia aquí sino es que Marui no se paró en seco frente a la tienda de pasteles. Nioh estará preparando alguna broma y Yagyu intentando que no arruine tu cumpleaños, probablemente Yanagi saque las estadísticas de cómo será el cumpleaños numéricamente.

Nadie lo podía graficar mejor.

–¿Alguna vez te conté de la flor de invierno? –Ganichirou se paró en seco, caminaba hacia la cocina a buscar algunas galletas pero se dio la vuelta.

–¿Flor de invierno? Con este frío dudo que florezca algo….así que….–pero cayó inmediatamente cuando el dedo de Seiichi señaló unas flores blancas de aspecto helado en su jardín.

El moreno se acercó lo suficiente para ver el movimiento sofisticado de aquellas flores, sonrió y notó como se abrían con lentitud mientras unos pajaritos revoloteaban por encima de ellas, una imagen digna de ser vista.

–Todos los años, en este día, siempre esas flores comienzan a abrirse, es mágico –murmuró, el frío comenzó a hacer temblar su cuerpo y Genichirou sacó su chaqueta para colocarla en los hombros de su compañero–. Gracias.

–Supongo que son alimentadas por la festividad del día –intentó explicar, pero Seiichi le miró extrañado y alzando una ceja–. Tu cumpleaños.

–Las flores no festejan cumpleaños –miró el cielo y se cubrió los ojos cuando el sol le dio directamente.

–Jaja….por supuesto que no, pero…..–se sentó junto a él–. No me hablaste una vez que tu madre te contó, el día en que naciste, floreció el pimpollo que había plantado cuando estaba embarazada.

–Hace ya quince años –murmuró señalando nuevamente las flores–. Ahí esta, esos deben ser….sus…..nietos….

–Veo que sigue creciendo, cada año, en cada cumpleaños…..

–Mi flor de invierno…. –Seiichi se da la vuelta para ver a Genichirou y este niega.

–Tú eres la flor de invierno, hiciste florecerla con tu nacimiento, supongo, es algo….

–¿Mágico?

–Extraordinario.

Ese día no tenía nada de mágico o místico, simplemente las flores crecían a un ritmo tan lento como él mismo, le seguían a la par. Yukimura entonces entendió el significado que le había dado Sanada con respecto a las flores, probablemente ellas no eran mágicas ni tenían nada de místico, pero el día en sí podía ser el más especial para toda la familia, cosa que hacía a las plantas entender esa felicidad y crecer sana y fuerte. No había flores de invierno, sólo una, y esa flor era él mismo. "La más bella de todo el jardín", según sus padres.

–Tienes razón Genichirou….–la voz de Seiichi tomó por sorpresa a su compañero quien lo miró–. No hay una flor de invierno…..

Un suspiro importante y unas miradas cómplices que lograron focalizarlas a las plantas que crecían cada año un poco más. Era difícil hacer entender a Seiichi Yukimura, que por más que demuestre esa rudeza en las canchas, no dejaba de ser tan delicado como una flor.

Fin.


End file.
